warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Spottedleaf Lived
'Prolgue: '''Firepaw was sitting in the clearing, about to pick a piece of prey for him and Graypaw, when he heard a strange rustling sound coming from behind the nursery. Graypaw looked at Firepaw with suspicion. "Wanna check it out?" He asked curiousity in his eyes. "Should we ask a warrior for help first?" Firepaw was concerned about the dangers this sound could lead to: fox, badger.. "No, what if it's just a juicy piece of prey? How dumb would that look to a senoir warrior?" Graypaw was already padding away towards the bushes when a horrifying sound shot from the medicine den. "Spottedleaf!" Firepaw ran as fast as he could towards his friends den and saw as a Shadowclan warrior was about to attack. Firepaw pushed Spottedleaf out of the way and took on the enemy, all around him shrieks broke out, the familiar scream of Bluestar made his heart throb, but he couldn't leave Spottedleaf. The enemy had Firepaw pinned and was raising his paw to strike. Spottedleaf swung her paws at the attackers ears and hit light blows at his nose. These blows were enough to distract the sturdy tom so Firepaw could swipe his paws from underneath him. The tom fell to the ground as Firepaw scrambled from underneath him, wiping his hindlegs as he left. The warrior was about to run but Firepaw leaped onto his back, and lodged his claws into his shoulders, "Don't ever touch Spottedleaf again!" He released the warrior and he scrambled through the medicine cat's den, breaking out of the tunnel that lead out to the clearing. "Firepaw, you saved my life! Thank you." Spottedleaf's eyes were huge and Firepaw couldn't find any words to answer her. He shot out of the den, noticing the shrieks had ceased. Once he was out of the medicine den, he noticed a huddle of ThunderClan cats hanging around an unmoving cat in the center of the clearing. Her blue pelt was hardly breathing, "No! Bluestar!" Tigerclaw was in the center of the clearing, staring at her as she was taking her last breaths. "Oh StarClan, not now! Spottedleaf, hurry!" Firepaw screamed as he rushed to his leader's side. He noticed the wound around her neck, the blood oozing from it and onto the ground. He quickly tried licking it, to stop the amount of blood leaving her. "How did this happen Bluestar?" "Tigerclaw, he turned on me, he did this to me, don't let him become leader," she whispered just loud enough for Firepaw to hear. She tried speaking louder, but couldn't. Her eyes started to close. "A path of distruction was just created, beware of the cat you have had suspicions." She coughed and it almost seemed that those were her last words, but her eyes opened and her voice had gotten louder, so all the cats could hear her, "Whitestorm, you will be the new leader of ThunderClan, not Tigerclaw. I'm so sorry for this, I've seen a path.." Her eyes shut and her mouth was silent. "She's on her way to StarClan." Spottedleaf confirmed. Turning towards Firepaw she asked, "What did she say to you?" "I'll tell you later." Firepaw said, turning to Tigerclaw. "Are you okay Tigerclaw?" He stared at Firepaw with visable rage in his eyes. "Am I okay? You're telling me everyone in the clan is going to be okay with Bluestar's final decision? She obviously had no idea what she was saying! I am clearly the new leader, I've served many moons as deputy and it's my right to be leader now!" He looked at every cat's expressions. "Are you cowards going to follow me or that mousebrain Whitestorm?" "Tigerclaw, you killed her! Your search for power has lead you on a murderous path, and I won't let you kill another soul!" Darkstripe finally spoke, he'd seen the whole scene, and watched, powerless as Tigerclaw killed Bluestar. Darkstripe lunged at Tigerclaw's throat, but Tigerclaw saw this coming. He snuck underneath Darkstripe and tore his belly open. "You knew all along about Redtail, and my plans for Bluestar, you knew that this attack was going to happen! You're just as guilty as me." Tigerclaw watched the blood pour from Darkstripe's wound. "You're right, I guess we're both going to the Dark Forest tonight." Darkstripe went to hook Tigerclaw's legs from under him, but instead of clawing Tigerclaw's sides, like he made it seem he was about to do, while Tigerclaw was going to block his stomach, Darkstripe took a turn towards Tigerclaws throat, and clawed his eyes while his teeth sank into Tigerclaw's neck. A second later they both collapsed. The life sucked out of them, neither of their spirits were going to Starclan. "Whitestorm, Whitestorm!" the clan chanted as they recognized he was their true new leader. "Thank you guys! I'll be honored to lead this clan." "Firepaw," Spottedleaf was sanding next to him. "Once I train an apprentice, and Thunderclan has a new medicine cat, I'm going to step down and become a warrior. I loved being a medicine cat, but not as much as I could ever love you. Do you want this?" Firepaw didn't know how to respond. "Are you sure? You're the best medicine cat I know. The clan needs you!" "Yes, but we can't truly love each other if I'm a medicine cat, I just want us." "Yes, once you get a new medicine cat, we can be together." Firepaw felt something off about this situation but this was Thunderclan's true destiny, wasn't it? 'Chapter 1': Whitestar was sitting on the Highrock, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the highrock for a clan meeting." Firepaw knew this would be about him saving Yellowfang and bringing her back to camp with him. "Well, we have a new guest, her name is Yellowfang, and she was Shadowclan's medicine cat before she was.. banished.. Why did you bring her into camp, Firepaw?" He sounded gentle, but his eyes shone with impatience. ''I wish Graypaw was here! Graypaw had been disappearing lately, and Firepaw was determined to find out where to. "Firepaw..?" "Oh, well, she looked like she was starving. I felt bad so I gave her a rabbit I had caught, after that I felt like she should come back to camp so she can have some shelter because she is just another clan cat." Yellowfang was obviously not happy about being talked about as if she was weak. "Honestly, if you guys are going to treat me like a kit, I will be better off as a loner." She stood, just to be forced to sit again by the warriors guarding her. "Plus we could use another medicine cat." Firepaw added, remembering his deal with Spottedleaf. Whitestar seemed to think about this for a while, "I guess she can stay, but she is to be a medicine cat only, and will not be allowed out of camp, in case she feels like telling Shadowclan about our camp. I am very disappointed in you Firepaw, I'm going to need to postpone your warrior ceremony, and as for your punishment for feeding and bringing a stranger into our camp, you can take care of the elders, including Yellowfang and Spottedleaf, the medicine cats, for a moon and if you do this well you might get your warrior name. For now, Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw, please step forward." Whitestar looked around through the crowd. Only Sandpaw and Dustpaw stepped out. A few "finally" comments were heard through the crowd. Sandpaw and Dustpaw had been in the apprentice den since Firepaw came to the clan. But he was glad they would be out of his den, he wouldn't miss those two. Sandpaw was the worst. "No Graypaw today? Well I'll have to do this without him then." "I, Whitestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices, They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Dustpaw, Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior cade, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" He spoke the traditional words. "I do." Dustpaw said with his head held high. "I do!" Sandpaw said, squirming with excitement. Firepaw saw a gleam in her eye and she looked at him, looking away quickly as they made eye contact. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Dustpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honors your quick thinking and skill in battle. Sandpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sandstorm, StarClan honors your loyalty and your hunting ability and we welcome you both as full members of ThunderClan." "Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Sandstorm!" The clan cheered, and then Firepaw noticed Graypaw return through the dirtplace tunnel. ''Well that's odd. ''Firepaw was going to walk over to talk to him, but Whitestar was behind him. "Where are you going? You have some duties to do. The elders need new moss, and I'm sure Spottedleaf wouldn't mind some more herbs." He realized he sounded a bit harsh so he added, "Don't worry, it's only a moon." Then he returned to his den. Only to leap back onto highrock a few seconds later. "I apologize but I almost forgot about appointing a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the ancestors may hear and approve my choice; Runningwind will be the new deputy." Runningwind stood in the middle of the crowd obviously just as surprised as everyone else. "Thank you, I'll serve you the best I can." Firepaw left the clearing and went to the medicine cat's den, where he gathered some moss for the elders. "I don't think I can tell them yet." Spottedleaf was in her small den and surprised Firepaw because he couldn't see her before. He waited to adjust his eyes to the light so he could see her, and then decided to wait and talk to Spottedleaf. "What do you mean?" He asked, frustrated that she was still making him wait. "I just, I can't leave the clan with a medicine cat they don't trust yet. She just came from ShadowClan, and I have some suspicions of my own, so I can't make the Clan rely on her yet. Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes gleamed apologetically. "Yeah, I just don't want to wait anymore. You know how much you mean to me? But I don't want to take you out of the medicine den if that's not what you want." Firepaw picked up the moss he had grabbed and left Spottedleaf's den. He entered the elder's den and, thankfully, all the elder's must have been out in the clearing. He put the fresh moss in place and left with the soiled stuff. Spottedleaf was waiting outside of her den, "Whitestar said you need to help me with herbs, so let's go. I need more tansy, and I could use anything we can find. I want to check my plants." She laughed because she got to order him around now. "Oh shut it, I get to do what I please." Firepaw meowed, "except today, I'll listen to you." He said playfully. "Just let me bring some prey to Yellowfang, she's probably hungry by now." Firepaw ran to the freshkill pile and grabbed a blackbird for her. "Hey Yellowfang, this is for you." He smiled and dropped the bird at her paws, turning around he headed towards Spottedleaf. "Hey, Firepaw. Come here." Yellowfang rasped. He sighed turning around. "Yes?" "I have this tick on my back and I haven't been able to get it.." "Okay, just sit still." Firepaw searched through her ragged pelt to find this tick. He looked across the clearing at Spottedleaf. She looked pretty restless. "So why did you really help me?" Yellowfang asked. "Well, I told you why. You were starving. Oh look I got the tick, gotta go. I'm helping Spottedleaf." Firepaw ran across the clearing and left with Spottedleaf into the forest. They walked in silence for a while, and out of the blue.. Spottedleaf stopped. "Firepaw, what do you think about running away and becoming rogues?"